


No Eyes But Your Eyes

by CyborgSamurai



Series: The Dork and The Asshole [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgSamurai/pseuds/CyborgSamurai
Summary: Ever since Clarke and Lexa took their relationship to the next level, they can’t seem to keep their hands off of each other. No matter who may be around to see.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: The Dork and The Asshole [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167329
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	No Eyes But Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Look what was in my 2018 files.

Lexa rubbed her hand teasingly up and down the inside of her girlfriend’s thighs under the thick blanket they were currently cuddled under. Clarke squirmed a bit but didn’t budge. No way was she giving that asshole the satisfaction. Turns out she underestimated Lexa’s abilities because not even two seconds later she was biting those words when fingers boldly went into her short pajama shorts. They brushed over already slightly dampened underwear before jotting right out and teasing again. Clarke jumped out of her seat next to Lexa on the couch when wandering hands became too much.

“Babe, I want stuff. Help. Me,” she gritted out. Raven turned her head to face them with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk. Clarke narrowed her eyes.

Lexa just shrugged and got up casually. To anyone, she seemed unaffected, but Clarke knew. She saw the glint of hunger shining brightly in green eyes. _‘Oh so you want to play, huh, asshole?_ ’ Clarke thought slightly amused. They walked in silence down the steps. When they got close enough, Clarke quickly shoved her into the kitchen.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She hissed at Lexa. Lexa shrugged.

“I want you.”

Clarke groaned filthy. “You can’t just say things like that,” she moaned out. She wanted her too.

If it were any other night, she would gladly give in to her needs and allow Lexa to have her way with her. But it wasn’t. Tonight was movie marathon night with the gang. Indra was out of town so Lexa basically had free reign over the house for the weekend. That meant she had to host it.

The thing was, Clarke came over early, a usual occurrence if one of the two of them were hosting. The two of them were just hanging out then ended up making out like the horny teenagers they were. Ever since their first time a month ago, it’s like they just couldn’t keep their hands to their selves.

Before their friends arrived, they were in the middle of an amazing make out session. Things were really heating up both figuratively and literally. Then they got there, in groups, right as Lexa’s index finger teasing found the wet material of Clarke’s underwear.

Now here they were. Lexa and Clarke both still incredibly turned on with their seemingly unknowing friends in the makeshift second floor movie room arguing over which movie to watch.

“I want you too,” she admitted, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “But we can’t.”

Lexa paused. “Or...”

Clarke raised her eyebrows. “Or..?”

“Or we can finish what we started,” she trailed off.

Clarke groaned. “Babe,” she breathed out. “We don’t have time for a quickie.” She wished they did though.

“Who said anything about a quickie?”

“What?” She took a step back to look at Lexa in disbelief.

“What they don’t know can’t hurt them, right? They’ll be invested in the movie. No eyes but my eyes. Nobody will know but you and me.”

Was she suggesting...? In front of their friends? Fuck, that’s hot. Hell yes, sign her the fuck up.

Wait, no. _‘Where’s your self-control, Griffin? Get it together,’_ she scolded herself. No matter how much she wanted it, there was still a chance they could get caught. And just the thought was mortifying enough.

“I know you want it,” Lexa whispered seductively. She closed the gap between them and kissed her ear. “Don’t you?”

Clarke moaned and cupped the back of Lexa’s neck, drawing her in for a deep kiss. Because fuck yes she wanted it. But...

“I don’t want us to get caught,” she said pulling away, slightly out of breath.

“Then be quiet,” Lexa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She pulled Clarke’s lips back to hers. She never enjoyed kissing another person so much.

“You know I can’t be quiet,” Clarke whined when Lexa began kissing down the side of her neck. She involuntarily tilted her head backwards to give her more room. Honestly, why did she even bother trying to deny Lexa when her own body betrayed her? Her fingers tangled in brunette waves and gripped tightly when the pressure from the biting was just right. She allowed it to continue for a couple of seconds before regaining her train of thought and getting back to what she wanted to say. She pulled Lexa back by a soft but firm tug of her hair. She leaned up a little to whisper in her ear.

“You on the other hand,” she muttered seductively, loving the way something as simple as whispering in her girlfriend’s ear made her struggle with her self-control. “You don’t get that loud and you have this really sexy heavy breathing thing going on. I think we could test it out.” If her words weren’t what did it, the nibble she provided to Lexa’s incredibly sensitive ears certainly did. Lexa growled in arousal and flipped them around quickly.

Clarke was now pinned between the counter and Lexa. And her underwear just became extremely uncomfortable. The was suddenly no space between them. They were body to body, lips locked in. Things were getting more heated and Lexa lifted Clarke off the ground on top of the counter she was just pinned to. Clarke moaned at the show of strength. Their kisses grew hotter.

Raven chose that moment to scare the shit out of them. “Not very good hosting, guys, but oh what a jolly good show.”

They sprang apart, Clarke almost falling on her ass since the support that was practically holding her up removed herself without warning. Lexa looked relatively calm for someone who was seconds away from jumping someone’s bones.

“You guys plan to bang or what?”

“Of course not,” Clarke rushed out. But Lexa’s response kind of contradicted hers. Her response was different.

All she did was simply shrug (which Raven took as a yes) and return to their friends, leaving Clarke to deal with Raven on her own. She chuckled then looked at Clarke curiously. She was waiting for an answer to her question. Where they going to hang or not? If so, she planned to be as far away from them as possible. She could definitely live her whole life not knowing what types of sounds the two of them made when they got dirty.

“So...”

“No!” Clarke rushes out quickly. Raven raised her eyebrow in disbelief until Clarke relented. “Okay maybe at first but no way now,” she muttered. “Lexa’s too smug. And I can’t now that you know... it’s just weird.”

Raven continued to stare. “Uh huh.”

“What?” She questioned wearily. She didn’t like the look her friend was giving her.

“You can’t stay quiet, huh?” Raven started laughing at the expression on Clarke’s face. She started sputtering and her face grew so red.

“Let’s just go,” Clarke finally bit out in embarrassment. Raven laughed some more before the two of them went back to the movie room upstairs.

Unfortunately for Raven (who was under the absolute wrong impression that the two horn dogs weren’t going to get into it) the seating choices weren’t in her favor. She may not think that something was going to go down, but she still didn’t want to sit next to them while they talk lovey dovey to each other all night.

Since the room was still in need of renovations to be a proper movie room, it was a makeshift one that Indra and Aden helped Lexa throw together a few weeks ago. The only open spaces of Lexa’s family’s movie room was the three-seater couch in the very back, which Clarke and Lexa had already laid claim to, a two-seater couch on the other wall with the ends of the arms touching and the floor. She had wanted to sit on a beanbag and had made sure to make it known to everyone throughout the week. She groaned and glared at every single last one of her friends present. Not that they noticed. They were trying to pick a movie to start with.

The way the room was setup was like this. It used to be a bedroom, but since nobody in Lexa’s house used the second-floor bedrooms, all preferring the third floor, it got converted just like most the rooms on that floor. When walked in, one large couch sat on the back wall, a smaller, two-seater couch on the wall to the right but still touching the three-seater, and bean bags all over the floor. The one window had been covered by blankets for absolute darkness. There was a lamp by the three-seater couch. But the crew were assholes and decided to take up all of the beanbags even though there were seven beanbags and some of them were freaking couples.

Octavia and Lincoln shared one. They were closest to the couch in the back. Next to them was Jasper. He was sprawled out in a way that couldn’t have been completely comfortable, leaving Maya to her own beanbag next to him. She looked kind of fed up. Monty and Harper also has the decency to share. They looked very cute all cuddled up. Luna resided the beanbag in front of Monty and Harper. Next to her was Bellamy, and next to him was Echo. They weren’t casually conversing any more. They were together and had been for the past month.

Even though Bellamy and Lexa didn’t particularly get along, he did thank her for setting them up. Echo was one of Lexa’s friends from her other friend group.

Murphy couldn’t make it because he apparently had to make it up to his girlfriend, Emori for having her dress up for a fancy date then completely forgetting about it and standing her up. (“I’ve got planning to do. Such a drag,” he complained.)

Lexa was already seated on the couch she and her baby had dibs on. Clarke moved to sit next to her. Raven groaned again and slouched herself into the two-seater couch. She hated her friends sometimes. They were such assholes.

She didn’t feel that way when a few minutes later Anya walked into the room and plopped herself down next to her. (Raven liked to believe it was because of her charm, but, really, it was the closest available spot to the door.) She sat up straighter in her seat.

“Hey, Reyes,” she greeted, gently patting her thigh.

“Hey,” she said coolly. She even surprised herself with how unbothered she sounded.

“Luna. Lincoln. I unfortunately see you idiots are still coming around.”

“Oh please,” Luna waved her off. “Don’t act like you don’t love us.” Anya shrugged. Lincoln laughed.

“Clarke, I’m still watching you.”

Clarke gulped. Anya still scared her a little bit no matter how much Lexa tried to soothe her. She was intimidating. “Noted.”

“Hey, Echo,” She said surprising everyone except Lexa, Luna, Lincoln, and Aden. The two of them had always respected each other. Echo smiled and said hello back. Anya decided to acknowledge everyone else with a polite generalized hello. She didn’t know them but she still didn’t want to be rude. Octavia nodded her greeting and Bell threw up the peace sign. Jasper, Monty, and their respective girlfriends all waved.

“Leksa.”

“Onya.”

They stared at each other in intense silence before Anya cracked a ghost of a smile and leaned back. “Good to see you.”

“Yeah, you too. Occasion?”

“Aden.”

“Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah, the arcade. Then he’s going to spend the night at my place so we can go hiking early in the morning. After that, who knows? I’ll have him back here Sunday evening. Indra should be back by then.”

“Cool.”

“Doubtful,” she laughed. “But next time, you’re coming with.”

“Okay.”

Nobody said anything. They were all curious about how the two of them interacted. They never had to say much to each other, but they could easily read each other’s body language to communicate with each other. This was one of the many ways that the bond between them was unbreakable and everybody knew it. It was amazing, really. They loved each other. They had each other’s backs. Simple as that.

Clarke spoke up. “Where is the little guy anyway?”

“Here I am,” he said excitedly bursting in the room. “Hey, Ahn. I missed you. And Lex missed you too even though she won’t say it,” he winked. He smiled at Clarke. “Hey, C.” He looked around the room at everyone else. “Hi everyone.”

Lincoln feigned offense. “Wow, after all we’ve been through and I’m just everyone now?”

Luna chimed in. “I know right. Who helped you convince Lexa and your mom to let you do martial arts?”

“And try out for the wrestling team,” Lincoln continued. Aden’s eyes widened in horror. He thought that they were really offended so he began stammer trying to fix it.

“I-I just it’s just a lot of people here! Of course you’re not just everyone to me, honest!” Of course he remembered the times that Luna and Lincoln were there for him as well as Lexa back before the others came along. He had known them since he was in elementary school (which is obviously a long time because he’s a 6th grade middle schooler now) and he practically grew up thinking they were his brother and sister. When they began laughing, he blushed, realizing he had just been played. “Oh real funny.”

Anya was smirking as she stood up. “C’mon, Aden. I don’t want it getting too late.”

“Okay,” he said, already forgetting about what he was embarrassed about. He was stoked for the arcade. He just loved beating Anya at something. He looked expectantly at Lexa waiting for her to get up and hug him goodbye.

She rolled her eyes and stood. “I’ll walk you out.”

When the three of them left, Octavia turned to Raven and smirked. “You still with us, lover girl?” Raven blushed and flicked her off. She couldn’t be too mad though because Anya touched her thigh. She refused to admit it to anyone but herself, but yeah. Instant butterflies.

Down at the front door, Lexa, Anya, and Aden were heading out. Lexa walked the two of them to the car, and hugged Aden with a promise to miss him and see him when he returned. Her and Anya hung back a bit. They stood in comfortable silence before Anya broke it.

“So how are things? Clarke still treating you okay or do I need to kick her ass?”

Lexa couldn’t contain her smile. “No, no. Things are… they’re really good, Ahn. I love her so much. And she loves me. It’s fucking unreal.”

Anya returned her smile and clamped her on the back. “I’m happy for you,” she said genuinely. It was obvious that her little sister had been happier lately. She made a mental note to be slightly less intimidating to Clarke.

“Well, Lex, I better get going. Call me, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be seeing you.”

Anya chuckled and hugged her briefly. She nodded her head in parting. “Leksa.” She got in the car and cringed at Aden’s obnoxious shouts at Lexa telling her bye and that he’d miss her. She couldn’t help but smile a bit though.

Lexa watched them drive away with a content grin. She shook her head and made her way back inside. She made a pitstop at the kitchen, grabbing a snack for herself and for her girlfriend then returned. She noticed that a movie had already been chosen. She claimed her rightful spot next to Clarke and handed her a bag of chips. Clarke pecked her cheek in thanks. Lexa grinned but shifted over, putting an unnecessary gap of space between the two of them. Clarke frowned.

She tried to shift closer, but Lexa just shifted even further away. Clarke’s frowned deepened but she didn’t try to cuddle up to her anymore. She could take a hint.

Then her insecurities started to get the best of her. The other day her friends were teasing her about how attached at the hip the two of them were, even more so now that they were a couple. Maybe Lexa was getting tired of being around her? Should she even stay the night? Did Lexa want space?

She shook her head. _‘Snap out of it. If Lexa wanted space, she’d ask for it. Our communication is impeccable now,’_ she reminded herself. It did not do much to ease her worried mind like it should have.

However, for some unknown reason, Clarke still felt like she had to ask. The thought was nagging at the back of her mind. Lexa was being weird. Putting space between them? Barely touching her? Preposterous. She took a deep breath and schooled her features.

“Babe... I can still stay the night, right? Like with you in your bed? If that’s okay?”

“Yeah, I just have to call my other girlfriend to make sure it’s okay,” she said with an eye roll.

Clarke frowned. That hit a little too close to home what with her ex actually having another girlfriend. Well technically she was the other girlfriend but still. Lexa must have noticed her mistake because she immediately pulled Clarke closer to her for comfort, despite her earlier attempts at keeping space between them.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that. I’m so in love with you, and I hope you know. Clarke, your love is more than worth its weight in gold. Babe, I would never…”

Clarke dropped her frown. She smiled lovingly at the sentiment as well as the fact that she was being held and kissed her softly on the lips. Once. Then twice and again. “I do know, Lex. You show it every day, and I love you too. So much.”

Lexa smiled back and wrapped and arm more securely around Clarke. How did she get so lucky? To find love with her best friend and have that best friend love her right back with the same intensity? Clarke burrowed her face in Lexa’s neck. “You’re such a big softie sometimes. I love it.” Lexa blushed, but she played it off by snorting. She knew there was no use in denying it so she just scoffed and grumbled, but teasingly. She got her cheek pecked as a result.

She let Clarke stay there for a few more seconds before she moved back over, once again putting unnecessary space between them once again. She ignored Clarke’s sigh of disappointment. Lexa then felt a thousand eyes on her so she directed her attention away from her girlfriend. Everyone was staring at them instead of watching the movie playing on the screen. She raised her eyebrow.

“May I help you all?”

“We want snacks,” Luna spoke up.

Lexa frowned. “Okay. So go get them.”

Luna stared back at Lexa like she was crazy. “You’re the hostess.”

Lexa opened her mouth to retort but Clarke stood up and distracted her. Next thing she knew, she was being dragged to her feet.

“C’mon, Lex. Don’t want to be a bad host.” Clarke linker their hands together and shuffled their way out of the room, ignoring Lexa’s protests.

“Clarke, what the hell? I was just getting comfortable. And their lazy asses have been here enough times to not even be considered guests anymore. They can serve themselves.”

Clarke was quiet until they arrived in the kitchen. “Am I being too clingy?”

Lexa blinked. “What?”

Clarke rubbed her eyes. “With you. I don’t know you’ve been kind of... off since we came back from the kitchen. Do you want space? Because I’d totally understand. I mean we have been kind of inseparable since we started dating and maybe you’re tired or bored of me or something,” she rambled nervously and softly. Lexa took her hand in hers.

“Babe, no. Okay? No. I am never bored with you, and I will never grow tired of you. You want the truth?” Clarke hesitantly nodded so she continued. “Truth is I just... I’m turned on as fuck and I’m trying really hard to not jump your bones and stuff in front of everybody. Easier to do with limited contact.”

Clarke was at a loss. “Really?”

“Yes. I know that I was all over you at first, but you already said no. I may be an ass sometimes, but I’m not to the kind of person to ignore an obvious no. Trying to pressure someone into something they already said they don’t want to do? Big NO. I would never do that.”

Clarke stared for a moment, mouth agape. Wow. So she really had it all wrong. Of all the things she expected, she hadn’t expected that. A weight was lifted off of her shoulders because it would really suck if her girlfriend actually felt the way she thought she did. She would’ve understood, of course, but it still would’ve sucked. She grinned and steered them away from the kitchen and to the bathroom, just in case anyone came looking from them. This way, they wouldn’t get an eye full of what she had planned.

“Clarke, what are you doing? We have to get th-...”

Clarke’s lips was on hers, cutting her off from her confused questions. “Yeah, but we have unfinished business,” she husked.

“Oh,” was all Lexa was able to squeak out in her surprise.

“Yeah. So I’m going to make you cum, right here right now in this bathroom. You down?”

Lexa was definitely surprised. Clarke was being really bold for someone who was so adamant about not getting caught doing explicit sexual acts by their friends. That was the entire purpose of her forcing herself to not touch her. But did she really need to anymore? Clarke was the one coming on to her this time. _‘Fuck restraint. Why would I stop this?_ ’ She quickly overcame her surprise and found her confidence. She flipped them around so that Clarke was pinned to the just closed door. Her lips were already on hers before she could make out any sounds of surprise. She swallowed the sounds right down.

“Not quite yet,” she growled lowly between heated kisses, her hands already pulling at Clarke’s short pajama bottoms. She was slipping to her knees and kissing the wet material of Clarke’s panties before the blonde could even register.

“This was sup-supposed to be about you,” she rushed out, struggling to keep her mind clear enough to speak.

“It is. You’re feeding your hungry girlfriend.” That was all Lexa said before she swiped the panties to the side and feasted on her core. “Starved, even,” she muttered but Clarke was barely even listening. Clarke was too busy in heaven. Lexa moaned at the taste and glanced up when she heard a thud. Oh, it was just Clarke’s head thumping back on the door in pleasure. Lexa smiled into her heat. _‘Typical.’_

Clarke wanted to roll her eyes because she could practically feel the complacency rolling off of Lexa in waves, but, honestly, she couldn’t even open her eyes.

Lexa teased around her clit then sucked it in her mouth, tongue insistent. Each lash of her tongue on the bundle of nerves drove Clarke deeper into bliss. She didn’t even care anymore. She couldn’t even think straight. Fuck, why did she want to roll her eyes again?

Lexa craved an actual audible reaction from Clarke. She loved the sounds of her moans and her muffling them into her hand simply wouldn’t do. She had a plan. She released her clit with a wet pop, and went back to teasing around it, reveling in the grunt of dissatisfaction. Then she nipped it, she fucking _nipped_ it, with just the right amount of pressure, keeping in mind that it was still very sensitive.

“Ahhh!” Both of Clarke’s hands shot down to cradle her head. She never experienced that before but she thoroughly enjoyed it. After the nip, she went back to teasing around her clit and licking up and down her entrance. She circled the entrance a few times then pushed it in as far as it could reach.

“Ngh, yes,” she heard. And it was music to her ears. She loved the fact that Clarke was still trying to be quiet as if she could. It was cute. She knew that she could make her scream, but there was still a chance someone could come down and hear them. Speaking of the other people in the house, it was only a matter of time before one or all of them came looking for them so they were kind of on a time crunch.

Lexa sped up the efforts of her tongue, ignoring the tiredness her jaw was starting to experience. She could easily finish her off with penetration, but she was determined to make her cum with just her tongue no matter how long it took. Friends be damned. Clarke just tasted too good to stop. She wanted to lick up every last drop, and fingers would just get in the way of that.

Clarke whined when Lexa pulled away from her dinner. “Relax,” she said, kissing her inner thigh. “Just readjusting.” She pulled Clarke’s underwear all the way down and took off both her shorts and underwear from where they pooled at her feet. She threw the leg over her shoulder and quickly got back to work.

“Fuuuuuck,” she groaned. She didn’t even realize it but she started riding Lexa’s face in pleasure. Lexa definitely didn’t mind. She simply held her face still and let Clarke take control. She kind of liked being used as an instrument of pleasure for Clarke.

No, she loved it.

Not even a full minute later, Clarke’s body was tensing. She sucked her stomach in and began to shake. A moan so loud escaped her mouth that it had Lexa worrying if anybody had heard. Her body quaked as she rode out her orgasm. She slumped against the door, and Lexa was up in seconds helping her and supporting her weight.

“We have to get back,” Lexa said gently into Clarke’s hair.

Clarke just hummed and buried her face deeper into Lexa’s shoulder. She was still trying to regulate her breathing while she and Lexa struggled to put her clothes back in place. She took one final deep breath before pulling her face away to look into bet girlfriend’s eyes.

“But... I want you,” she said huskily, biting the underside of Lexa’s jaw. She roughly shoved her lips on Lexa’s in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. She moaned at the taste of herself and her hands went up to grip her girlfriend’s jaw to pull her in even deeper.

Lexa’s hands found Clarke’s waist and gripped it tightly. She allowed herself to enjoy it for a while before trying again. “I know, but we’ve been out here too long. We have to get back, babe.” Clarke whined in frustration.

“Fine,” she pouted. “But,” she continued seductively, placing kisses up and down Lexa’s neck. “I will have you later.” She opened the door and walked out. She left a very stunned and turned on Lexa in her wake.

“Damn,” she breathed out. She shook her head to clear the fog then followed Clarke to the kitchen to grab snacks. She joined Clarke in washing her hands in the kitchen sink then they grabbed the snacks together and went to rejoin their friends.

They passed them out and sat on the couch. Clarke was over the moon when Lexa didn’t put space between them. She took her cuddles with pleasure, thank you very much. She did notice, however, no matter how subtle Lexa thought she was being, when she kept shifting in her seat. It didn’t take Clarke long to figure out why either. She smirked to herself.

Half an hour later, she finally took mercy on Lexa, and she reached behind Lexa and grabbed the spare blanket, wrapping it around them. Lexa paid no mind and simply shifted again, eyes trying to focus on the movie. On anything other than the intense throbbing in her pants, honestly.

Clarke teasingly ran her fingertips up and down Lexa’s thighs. Fuck, she loved them. She was practically drooling just thinking about them. So strong and toned. The way they tense up right before she comes. The feeling of them wrapped around her head when she w-

_‘Focus, Griffin. This is about Lex and you’re getting way too turned on right now,’_ she mentally scolded herself before she got too carried away. She suddenly didn’t want to tease anymore. She slid her hand up and up until it reached the waistband of her girlfriend’s pants. She slipped it halfway in before her hand was restrained.

“Klark,” Lexa hissed quietly. Clarke simply kissed her on the neck and hummed. She trailed kisses up to her ear. They were tiny, but so, so sensitive.

“Shhh,” she hushed her. “No eyes but your eyes, right? Let me take care of you, baby.”

Basically, Lexa had no restraint. Especially with the way Clarke was kissing on her ears and calling her baby. Her personal kryptonite. She let go of the hand and nodded her consent. Clarke grinned and continued her plan of action as they vaguely heard their peers start up the next movie. She slipped her hand in and bit back a moan at the sheer amount of wetness she found. Lexa let out a shaky breath at the feel of it and shoved her face into her girlfriend’s neck. She wasn’t typically the loud type, no, but the fact that she _had_ to be quiet made her want to scream.

“So wet for me, baby,” Clarke whispered. She moved her fingers to rub soft, tight circles on Lexa’s clit. She began teasing her the way she learned to know she loved to be teased. She altered between soft and hard, slow and medium paced. When Lexa whimpered in her ear, Clarke knew she wouldn’t be able to handle the teasing much longer. So she picked up the pace. Lexa groaned softly and shifted slightly so that the other girl could have more room to work with.

Clarke made sure to take advantage of the extra room.

She began rubbing wider circles, circling around her clit before dipping her fingers into the wet heat. She moaned herself when she felt Lexa immediately clenching around her fingers. A couple more pumps was all it took, and Lexa was coming. Clarke didn’t even have time to be surprised at the quickness of it because she was soon too busy stifling her own pleasured gasp when she felt Lexa sink her teeth in the crook of her neck to stifle her moans.

Then she heard Lexa let out a soft, barely even audible whimper, and, in that moment, she knew it. She was going to have to cum again and soon. Whether it was by Lexa’s hand or her own, she didn’t care. (She did care, and she obviously preferred it to be Lexa’s.) She just knew she was going to need some type of relief to hold her over until the night was over.

Clarke knew that Lexa must have really been on edge the last few hours because, well, she knew that Lexa usually needed more than _that_ to reach her peak. Her orgasming that quickly was fairly uncommon. It probably had only happened a handful of times. The fact that she got Lexa that turned on just by kissing and, ahem, feeding her really did something to her.

“Better?” Clarke asked once she felt Lexa begin to relax, her voice barely above whisper. Lexa’s face was still buried in the crook of Clarke’s neck and she involuntarily shivered when soft, pouty lips dragged across her own smooth bare skin.

“Fuck yes,” was the content reply. She took in a breath and leaned back to get a better view of Clarke. Their eyes met and Lexa grinned knowingly. “But you aren’t, are you?”

At Clarke’s head shaking of disapproval confirmation, Lexa wasted no time beginning her lover’s release. She slipped her hand into Clarke’s underwear and hummed at the reaction she got. Clarke’s legs parted on instinct and her left hand immediately clutched at her wrist to keep her in place. She wasn’t about to play with Lexa. She wanted to cum. Hard.

Lexa seemed to take the hint and went right to work, which got zero complaints from the girl who was currently experiencing a world of pleasure. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head at the ministrations.

Clarke’s grip on Lexa’s wrist grew tighter and tighter with each passing second. Then, her body began tensing up in a way that Lexa grew to know meant that she was close. Teetering on the edge, Clarke stopped breathing in attempt to mask the sounds of pleasure that so desperately wanted to escape her.

“Breathe, baby,” Lexa whispered in her ear. She definitely didn’t need her girlfriend passing out on her. When Clarke didn’t, she stopped. Clarke whimpered at the loss. “Breathe or I won’t let you finish.”

Clarke took a deep breath. She didn’t realize that she had already began to get light headed until she sucked down gulps of air. She was just glad that they were watching some action movie that she couldn’t recall the name of at that moment. The explosions every ten seconds were really helping out with their discretion.

After a few more seconds, when she finally caught her breath, she shifted uncomfortably searching for friction on her clit. Lexa’s fingers were still pressed lightly against her but it wasn’t enough. It was driving her quite mad. She huffed.

“Want something, babe?” She could practically hear the smugness in her voice, and she couldn’t figure out if she wanted to kiss it off of her or punch it off of her. She wasn’t going to beg.

Less than four seconds later, that vow she promised to herself was out the window when Lexa nibbled on the side of her neck just the way she liked it. Her hips bucked into her hand and her underwear flooded even more. “Please,” she breathily bagged into her ear. God, she couldn’t take it anymore. She just wanted to nut. It was getting to the point where she didn’t even care if her friends caught on or not. She just wanted it. Bad.

Lexa decided that she didn’t want to tease anymore. She wanted to give this girl her deserved relief and make her surrender to her sweet release. No more games.

She worked her right back up to the edge, slow to start but quickly increasing the pace. She started with slow circles around her clit, varying the pressure from soft to hard. She increased the speed quickly though. Suddenly, she slipped her fingers lower into wet heat.

Thank fuck for that action movie because that explosion timed just nicely with Clarke’s moan of approval. She tipped her head back and kept her lidded eyes on the screen. She at least wanted it to seem like she was paying attention to the movie should anyone look back. It was highly doubtful anyone would though. Everyone was in their own little worlds anyway.

Lexa kissed the underside of her jaw, chuckling lightly at her girlfriend’s efforts. She pulled her fingers back out and teased around the entrance, meaning to drive the blonde insane with need. She wanted to hear her beg some more.

“P... Please baby please,” Clarke heard herself begging quickly and quietly. She didn’t even recognize her own husky voice laced with lust and wanting. It made Lexa ruin her underwear all over again. She could feel the wetness starting to seep again.

“Not a sound,” Lexa hissed in arousal as she slid her fingers back in and got to work. She began curling her fingers as she picked up the pace. It was definitely not slow, but it wasn’t fast either. And she was hitting Clarke’s insides just right with each curl of her fingers, a difficult feat considering the angle. Clarke nodded her head rapidly, showing that she understood. She gripped Lexa’s thigh with her left hand in a feeble attempt to keep herself grounded.

She didn’t know how well she’d follow those instructions, but she understood.

Clarke’s left hand flew from its place where it was gripping Lexa’s thigh and flew to her mouth when Lexa shifted slightly upward. Her hips jerked hard into the hand doing otherworldly things between her legs. She barely managed to muffle her moan. Her hand returned to Lexa’s thigh when she felt herself on the brink. It wouldn’t be too long now.

Her jaw fell open and her head tilted back even further. Fuck, this felt almost too good. Clarke was sure that this one would be a powerful one. Lexa never disappointed even if she was the biggest tease on the fucking planet.

Lexa’s hand was starting to hurt due to the awkward angle as well as the fact that Clarke’s right hand was still gripping her wrist like a madman. She wanted to finish her off before her hand gave out. She could tell by how stiff Clarke was and by the sharp gasps and short puffs she was making that it would only be a few seconds. So she doubled her efforts.

And she was rewarded for those efforts when Clarke came. Hard. She squeezed her legs tightly around it and desperately and discretely humped the hand in her pants as she rode out the waves of bliss. All that teasing from earlier made it seemingly ten times more intense. No matter how impatient Clarke got during said teasing, it was still a factual statement that Lexa never left her unsatisfied so she really couldn’t complain about it.

When it was over, Clarke melted bonelessly into the couch. It felt absolutely delicious to get fucked by her girlfriend in front of their unknowing friends. Something about the whole “might get caught” ordeal felt sexy and naughty and she loved it. Who knew she was so into public sex? Clarke sure didn’t, but maybe it’s just that way with Lexa.

A few seconds later, Lexa’s hand was being shoved out of the way. Her eyes were already on Clarke so she noticed when she began to frown slightly.

“Too much,” she muttered, her body still spasming from the aftershocks every few seconds. She was way too sensitive to handle the gentle teasing her girlfriend tended to do to help her ride out her orgasms. And Lexa shuddered because damn her just been fucked voice was sexy as fuck. Lexa kissed her cheek.

“I love you,” she said. Clarke smiled sleepily and snuggled into Lexa’s neck. She let out a breath after her spasms eventually slowed then stopped.

“I love you too, Lexa.”

Lexa excused herself to the bathroom so she could wash her hands, careful to keep the blanket around Clarke to limit the sure smell of sex reeking under it. When she got back, Clarke looked half dead and the others were as they were. She quietly took her place next to Clarke and wrapped her arm around her.

Clarke hummed and shifted her body so that she was cuddled into her girlfriend’s side. She was on her way to dreamland when she heard it.

“Damn, Woods, finger game so good you made her pass out,” Raven said teasingly, slipping herself on the couch next to them but careful not to touch the blanket. Clarke popped up. The sleepiness drained out of her body and she was wide awake once again as if someone poured ice water on her.

“What?” She hissed. She looked at Lexa with wide eyes and narrowed them when she realized that the asshole was just laughing. “Lex!”

“Sorry,” She wheezed out, hunching over. Raven joined her.

“You aren’t exactly subtle, Griff,” Raven continued. “But don’t worry, I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who even noticed since I was the closest. Besides, everyone else was wrapped up in their own thing.”

Clarke looked at their friends. Lincoln was focused on the movie with Octavia snuggled up in his arms, also watching with rapt attention. Bellamy and Echo appeared to be in light conversation with one another. Jasper was knocked out with his head stretched on top of Maya’s lap. Maya was gently stroking his hair while he napped. Monty and Harper were cuddled up watching the movie, neither of them moving much. Luna was on her phone. From the angle, it was easy for Clarke to see that she was texting someone. She looked at back at the two people next to her. Lexa was smiling smugly at Clarke. She glared at her. She knew exactly how to handle that.

“You’re still not getting any for at least a week.” That wiped the smile clean off.

“Whoa, babe, let’s not get too hasty,” she tried.

“I can’t believe you find this funny.”

Lexa paused. “It kind of is, I mean at least it wasn’t like your mom or something right?”

Clarke huffed. “Just watch the movie, you ass.”

They turned their heads and noticed what was going on. Apparently the movie was over and the rest of the group were arguing over what to watch. “Three orgasms, two movies later,” Lexa muttered under her breath. Raven howled. Everyone else finally turned their attention to the three of them.

“What’s going on over there?” Bellamy asked curiously.

“Nothing,” Raven said with a smile. Clarke rolled her eyes and just returned to her previous position. Lexa just shook her head and adjusted so that she was more comfortable.

Octavia caught Raven’s eye and narrowed them. Raven smiled innocently. The group turned their attention back to the movies. Apparently Luna slipped in her choice while everyone was distracted. As Pirates of the Caribbean began to play, everyone groaned. She chose the same movie franchise every single time she got to choose on movie night. She seriously had an obsession with water and boats.

“Luna!”

“Well it’s already playing so...”

They kept it in with great reluctance. Through the entire thing, Clarke could only think one thing as she began to succumb to the aftereffects of her very powerful orgasm.

_‘Damn, I love movie night.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some parts are unrealistic, like the fact that they weren't caught by everyone, but hey. It's fiction, right?


End file.
